the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Premier Comics
Premier Comics is a comics anthology magazine released for free online. Founded and run by /co/mrades, they are keen to help new creators through the process of making comics and to find contributors an audience for their work. They welcome writers, artists, colourists, letterers, editors and anybody else who would like to be involved in comic-creation in any capacity. Premier Comics can help people network with potential collaborators; and through their feedback and deadline process they hope to assist every submission they get in becoming the best comic it can be. The magazine is free and lacks adverts – so there’s no money involved and no compensation available. Work published in any of the Premier Comics remains entirely the property of its creators and they're free to republish it anywhere else. Alongside the regular helping of comics, they hope to provide a range of juicy comics-related material with each issue. The plans include tutorials, articles and interviews – if you’re interested in contributing on this front, disregard the submissions details and deadlines you see elsewhere on the site and get in touch with them directly. History ''Premier Pulp! Their first anthology series, ran bi-monthly from March, 2012 to August, 2013. '''Issue 1' - Released March 12, 2012 :Lover's Knight :Awesome Feather :Thin Mint :The Challenger :Nancy and Winston :The Suit :The Long Ride :Church :The Letter :Judgment from Above :Bad Dubbing Optional :Cosmic :10K/B Issue 2 - Released May 9, 2012 :The Flower in the Ashes :Awesome Feather (2) :Gingerbread Knight :Night Bump :Maybeline's Day at School :Mouth :Zurk :Tungsten :The Challenger (2) :Kabuto Silver Issue 3 - Released August 12, 2012 :Power Surge :Mouth (2) :Golden Gate :Boredom :Combat Class :Nancy and Winston: I'd Lava to Dance :Dead on Arrival :Pathfinder :Oceans in the Sky: Felix & Lucy vs the Mummy :Hack Work :The Lovely Ladybug: Issue #2 :Light Reading Issue 4 - Released November 21, 2012 :The Exhilarating Life of a Bullet :The Nameless Quest :Assumption :Doppelganger :Oceans in the Sky: Pillar Problems :Zurk (2) :Penelope :The Lovely Ladybug Halloween Special :El Cocodrilo Christmas Special - Released December 22, 2012 :God Rest Ye :Charity :Nancy and Winston: Nancy up North :Copo :Holiday Deals :Penelope X-mas Mini Issue 5 - Released February 23, 2013 :3 Chords & The Dead :Sprite :Oceans in the Sky: Tropicalia :The Symphanova :Them's the Breaks :The Lovely Ladybug Christmas Special :Twister Issue 6 - Released April 21, 2013 :The Damsel in Distress :Ninjaranja :Buddy Bodue: Psychic Detective :Battle Secretary :Oceans in the Sky: Metafiction :Alien American Issue 7 - Released August 2013 :Robot Trench War :Hellranger :Buddy Bodue: Psychic Detective (2) :Oceans in the Sky: Gummi Heist :Ghost Writer ''Premier Comics'' Premier returns with a slight name change. Issue 1 - Released November 23rd, 2016 :The Bekkoning - Department of the Whole :Cantonment :The Harvest :Visitor from the Second Dimension :Lost Boys :...and I do the only thing I can. I scream! :Oceans in the Sky: The Tomb :The Nature of Bushido :The Lovely Ladybug: Issue #5, 25 page black and white preview :Buddy Bodue - Surfer's Blood :Traum Issue 2 - Released May 15th, 2017 :Inventory Check :Kurfuffle :Oceans in the Sky: The Office :Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda :Soul Food :The Lovely Ladybug: Issue #5, black and white preview part 2 :Vanilla Ice Cream Contacts *New Website *Old Website *Email: Premiereditors@gmail.com *Discord *IRC: #Pulp! at irc.rizon.net – or visit us through Mibbit *Twitter: @PremierPulp *Tumblr *Facebook *Trip: !!enU7omIG2Zu Category:Projects Category:Comics